The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Magnolia virginiana var. australis and was discovered as a seedling variant in a cultivated area of a nursery located near Chunchulla, Ala., by the originator, Mr. John Allen Smith. The plant was discovered in 1995 and grown near Chunchulla, Ala. since the discovery. The varietal denomination of the new variety is `Mattie Mae Smith`.
The genus Magnolia is included in the family Magnoliaceae that comprises about 12 genera of deciduous and evergreen trees and shrubs, native mostly to temperate regions of the Northern Hemisphere, extending into the Americas and Asiatic tropics. The genus Magnolia, comprising 85 or more species, is widespread in Asia from the Himalayas to Japan and in America from eastern North America to Central America and Venezuela. Magnolia includes many highly ornamental trees and shrubs prized by gardeners in temperature to tropical zones. Magnolia virginiana is an abundant shrub or tree in eastern North America from Massachusetts to Florida, especially along the coast. The southern race of Magnolia virginiana is designated var. australis primarily on the basis of the evergreen character of its foliage. It is abundant from Georgia south to Florida and Alabama.